DBS063
is the sixty-third episode of the Dragon Ball Super anime. Summary At Capsule Corporation, Bulma has loaded fresh fuel into the Time Machine. Vegeta finishes his training in the Room of Spirit and Time and his increased power destroys the temple. The Saiyan Prince flies back to Capsule Corporation. Goku has finished his preparations for the Mafuba technique and uses Instantaneous Movement to head back to Capsule Corporation. In the future, Trunks is resting in the Resistance base after being saved by Yaijirobe. Trunks wonders where Mai is, to which Yaijirobe informs him that Mai has found Black and Zamasu's hideout and she has gone there to put an end to their reign of terror as she felt responsible for what happened to him. At their hideout, Black and Zamasu are quite pleased with the progression of their plans; Black will eventually become the ultimate warrior after defeating Goku which will put an end to all time space alterations and the Zero Mortals Plan is almost complete. At a far distance, Mai prepares to shoot with an energy bullet left by Future Bulma. As Black anticipates Goku and Vegeta's arrival, he is shot by Mai. However, Mai's sniping misses its target and only grazes Black's potara earing. Mai and her two fellow soldiers start running away as Black and Zamasu fire a combined ki blast at their attempted assailants. Sudden;y, Trunks appears in his Super Saiyan transformation and blocks the combined ki blast, saving Mai. As Mai and the soldiers begin retreating, Trunks uses his awakened power and starts fighting Black and Zamasu. After blasting away Zamasu, Trunks manages to overpower Black, although Black still puts put a formidable resistance. After getting Black to lower his guard by using his sword as a decoy, Trunks fires a powerful Garlic Gun that blows Black away. With Black seemingly dealt with, Trunks gets his sword, only to confront Zamasu. Trunks starts fighting Zamasu but is struggling. Mai's intervention makes Zamasu lower his guard, allowing Trunks to get away from him. As Zamasu prepares to strike, Trunks dodges and grabs hold of the immortal. Trunks prepares to try and destroy Zamasu, but Black appears from behind and stabs Trunks with his energy blade, causing Trunks to return to normal and fall to the ground. Suddenly, the Time Machine appears. Goku, Vegeta and Bulma exit from the Time Machine. However, Black and Zamasu appears before them and Black fires a ki blast at the Time Machine which damages it. As Black, Zamasu and Vegeta taunt each other, Mai finds Trunks to give him aid. Goku remembers that he left the urn inside the damaged Time Machine, much to Vegeta's annoyance. The Saiyan duo begin arguing with each other but they stop and decide to defeat Black and Zamasu with their fists. Before the fighting begins, Gowasu and East Kaioshin from the past arrive which shocks Black and Zamasu. Gowasu expresses his disappointment and is ashamed at what Zamasu (now Black) has become. Gowasu demands to know the reason for his actions. Black replies that by killing all humans, true beauty will be unveiled and never told him of his plans since no one would understand his ideals. Goku wonders why Whis isn't in the future; East Kaioshin explains that when the Haikaishin dies, the angel being Whis dies as well. Black and Zamasu fire Ki blasts respectively at Gowasu, but Goku and Vegeta in their Super Saiyan Blue transformations block the attacks. Gowasu implores Black to reverse the mayhem he has caused with the Dragonballs, but Black states that he destroyed them, which shocks Gowasu. Goku tells the Kaioshins to leave, but Gowasu would rather stay and bear witness to his foolish student's destruction. East Kaioshin decides to stay as well. The fight begins with Vegeta battling Black and Goku battling Zamasu. Unlike his previous bouts with Black, Vegeta is able to hold himself against Black this time and is able to land several blows on Black which surprises Zamasu. Goku is also able to hold his own against Zamasu. Meanwhile, Bulma throws out a capsule which creates a garage so that she can repair the Time Machine. Mai and Trunks appear, much to Bulma's relief to see her son alive. Trunks prepares to fix the sealing urn with super glue. Meanwhile, Black and Vegeta engage in heated fist to fist combat. Black attempts to strike Vegeta with his energy blade, but Vegeta blocks it. Black doesn't understand why Vegeta has become so powerful. As Black takes a beating, Vegeta explains that the body he possess can only be used to its fullest potential by its original host, Goku. As such, a fake like him can never use the Saiyan cells to their full potential. Vegeta smashes Black into the ground and then headbutts him. Black has been injured. Vegeta concludes that Black is a fake Saiyan and he is a true Saiyan prince which is why he will emerge victorious. Category:Dragon Ball Super Episodes